


Prompt: Shuri and Peter. Bruises

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of a fight, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, neither will Tony be, shuri is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: I saw Black Panther a little while back and really liked Shuri! I can understand why people would think she and Peter would make great friends ( or even more in the future). This really is a totally new writing experience for me and I hope you liked it.Let me know what you think of Shuri and Peter in this, do you see them becoming friends in the future? What did you think of Black Panther? Do you have any Shuri/Peter headcanons of your own?The first line ( in bold): When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruisesGenerator used: http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.phpSee you soon!





	Prompt: Shuri and Peter. Bruises

**When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruises** and Shuri pulled a face in sympathy. She was about to make a joke, something to temper down her worries and lighten the mood when Peter stumbled and almost fell to the ground. She was just in time to catch him, letting out a curse as his weight settled on her.

“You need to stop eating this junk food everyone seems to like. Okay, here we go.”

By the time Peter was lying down and the scan was doing its work she was trembling, eyes going wide as the damage became clear. It seemed like every inch of his body was bruised and battered and she closed her eyes, willing herself to not cry. It wasn't the time and it wouldn't help Peter who was looking pale and small.

“Oh, Peter.” She stroked his cheek softly, not able to not catalog the bruises and trying to figure out what had caused them. They were too big and too dark to be done by human hands. Even if those hands had worn heavy rings.

“Any other person would probably be dead right now. I'd say you're lucky but-” She stopped speaking as Peter let out a groan of pain and she quickly removed her hand. He blinked his eyes, pulling a face and Shuri pushed a button to dim the lights.

“I. Shuri?”

“It's okay, Peter. You're safe here.” She whispered, doing her best to sound confident and she placed her hand on Peter's when the man moved, trying to get up.

“Need to f-fight. Not-”

“You are not going anywhere!”

“Shuri, I need to-”

“No!” She shook her head, worry turning to anger as she looked down at her friend, taking in all the bruises and cuts, seeing the damage caused inside his body. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and Peter must have seen her anger cause he stopped struggling, lying down again and closing his eyes.

“Where was everyone? Please tell me you didn't go out there alone!”

It took a second but the Peter opened his eyes and she knew her answer, wanting to punch him in the shoulder for being such a fool. Even now, after he'd proved himself in many battles, he still thought it wasn't enough. That people would only ever see him as a kid, pretending to be a hero.

“I needed to do something Shuri, I can't just stand back and -”

“You have a whole team of Avengers to help you! Why didn't you ask for their help! Why not ask me?!”

Her voice was too hard for the situation, seeing Peter cringe on the table and she let out an angry sigh.

“I'm going to call Tony.”

“No, don't-”

“Do not argue with me, Peter! Have you even seen yourself? If it wasn't for the magical spider bite you wouldn't even be here right now! Look!” She activated one of her beads, showing Peter his own scan and it didn't take long for her to see he figured out how badly he was injured.

“You are going to sleep and I will call Tony. After you are healed we're going to have a serious talk about your stupid behavior.”

“Hey, you're not always the most sensible-”

“Finish that line and you'll know what real pain is.” Shuri leaned forward, eyes shooting fire and Peter closed his mouth. She lifted an eyebrow and after a second a tiny smile began on her lips.

“At least you're not completely stupid. Sleep now. I'll take care of the rest.” She nodded her head and Peter grimaced before closing his eyes. It took her a while to leave his side, afraid of complications but the medical unit was doing its work as usual and since Peter was a superhuman he would begin to heal fast.

She went over to her desk, sitting down on her chair and gathered enough courage to make a very difficult call. She was angry with Peter, angry and worried but it would be nothing compared to how Tony Stark would feel. He put on a brave face but she'd seen how much the man cared for Peter, how he cared for everyone in the team, even those he wasn't really friends with. He and Steve Rogers were a whole level of complexity she didn't even want to begin to understand but there was genuine concern there for him as well.

She shook her head, hesitating for just a second and then contacted Friday, heart pounding in her chest.

It was going to be a long day and this was only the beginning.

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Black Panther a little while back and really liked Shuri! I can understand why people would think she and Peter would make great friends ( or even more in the future). This really is a totally new writing experience for me and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of Shuri and Peter in this, do you see them becoming friends in the future? What did you think of Black Panther? Do you have any Shuri/Peter headcanons of your own? 
> 
> The first line ( in bold): When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruises  
> Generator used: http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
